The Marik Horror YuGiOh! Show
by GwuncanLover
Summary: The tale of newly engaged couple, Brad Majors,Kaiba,and Janet Weiss ,Téa, who find themselves lost and with a flat tire on a cold and rainy evening.They are soon swept into the world of Dr. Bakura, who presents them with his creation, Marik.
1. Dammit Janet

**Disclaimers: **Begecko-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Rocky Horror Picture Show. If she did Ryo would be the main character and Eddie wouldn't have died.

**AN: **Quick thing, I hate Téa, and making her Kaiba's fiancée and having her bed Bakura and Marik is weird. But the only others I can think of are Rebecca, Serenity and Mana. Rebecca and Serenity are too innocent and I don't know enough about Mana to use her. Also because Téa is a slut lol. And Téa and Kaiba will be keeping the Movie names, cause they get said a lot, and have to rhyme in songs, but the others change.

"talking"

_"singing"_

(chorus)

[random thoughts I have whilst writing]

* * *

The Marik Horror Yu-Gi-Oh Show

Starring 

Bakura Touzoku as Frank N. Furter (a scientist)

Téa Gardener as Janet Weiss (a heroine) [yay heroin]

Seto Kaiba as Brad Majors (a hero)

Yami Sennen as Riff Raff (a handyman)

Yugi Mutou as Magenta (a domestic)

Ryo Bakura as Columbia (a groupie)

Solomon Mutou as Dr Everett V. Scott (a rival scientist)

Marik Ishtar as Rocky Horror (a creation) [where's Bullwinkle)

Joey Wheeler as Eddie (ex delivery boy) [he delivers ex's)

Maxamillion Pegasus as The Criminologist (an expert)

Also starring

Mai Valentine as Betty Munroe Hapshatt

Valon as Ralph Hapshatt

* * *

The sound of wedding bells filled the air around a small catholic church. The doors flung open as a young, newly married couple burst through them. The bride had long flowing blonde hair and the man had longish spiky brown hair. The other guests filed out soon after and were happily laughing. A photographer told them to stand together and snapped a picture of them. The reverend was also in the photo, he had long white hair pulled into a ponytail and a blank expression. After this another man with a brown mullet style hair cut pulled the groom to the side.

"Well Brad, I guess we made it huh!" the groom said to him.

"Well I don't think there was any doubt about that. You and Mai have been almost inseparable ever since you met in Dr Scott's refresher course."

"Well to tell you the truth, Brad, That's the only reason I showed up in the first place." They both laughed. Mai was getting ready to throw the bouquet.

"OK, you guys, this is it." She said holding the flowers.

"Well Mai's going to throw the bouquet." Valon said before looking over. A young woman with brown hair in a bob jumped up and down holding the bouquet.

"I got it! I got it!" she yelled waving it around.

"Hey big fella, looks like it could be your turn next, eh?" Valon said to Brad.

"Who knows?"

"Well, so long, see you Brad." he said before getting into a nearby car. "Guess we better get going now Betty. Come on, hop in." Mai got in and they drove away. Brad slapped the car twice as they did. The crowd ran after the car. The woman who caught the bouquet came and joined Brad.

"Oh Brad, wasn't it wonderful? Wasn't Mai radiantly beautiful?" she said to him. "I can't believe it. An hour ago she was just plain old Mai Valentine, and now… now she's Mrs Valon Kujaku.

"Yes Janet, Valon is a lucky guy." He said walking over to a graveyard, Janet following.

"Yes."

"I always cry at weddings." One woman said as she walked away.

"Everyone knows that Mai is a wonderful little cook."

"Yes."

"Why Valon himself, he'll be up for a promotion in a year or two."

"Yes."

"Hey Janet." He said turning to her.

"Yes Brad?"

"I've got something to say."

"Uh huh."

"I really love the… skilful way... you beat the other girls... [With whips and chains?] To the bride's bouquet. [Oh, that too...]

"Oh Brad."

(Music starts)

_"The river was deep but I swam it (Chorus: Janet)"_ he sang running back to the church, stopping to say each line.

_"The future is ours so let's plan it. (Janet) So please don't tell me to can it. (Janet) I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet I love you._" They were about the kiss when Brad quickly shot backwards and continued singing.

_"The road was long but I ran it (Janet) There's a fire in my heart and you fan it (Janet) If there's one fool for you then I am it. (Janet)"_ He was standing on the steps of the church. One of the people singing the chorus through a pitchfork into the ground, he had round glasses and black and crimson hair in a spiky ponytail and blonde bangs clipped back. There was another person there to, though they had a blonde hair in a ponytail which looked like a wig and giant amethyst eyes and a childlike face.

_"I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet I love you."_ Brad continued as he drew a love heart on the door with a piece of chalk he had on him. He spun round to meet Janet and the people started to clean the church door, before disappearing inside it.

_"Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker."_ He sang as he dropped to one knee revealing a diamond ring. _"There's three ways that love can grow. That's good, bad, or mediocre."_ He tried to place the ring on her finger but dropped it and scrambled for it again. _"Oh J-A-N-E-T,I love you so."_ With the ring placed on her finger Janet ran into the church, leaving Brad to fall onto the floor.

Inside the church, the people were there again, but were joined by another. They had black, wig-like hair pulled into a ponytail and was dressed in a puritan style dress like the other "female", the male in grey dungarees. At the moment they were cleaning, the original ones cleaning vases of flowers and the new one cleaning one of the pews.

**"**_Oh, it's nicer than Mai Valentine had."(Oh Brad)_ She carolled looking at the band. _"Now we're engaged and I'm so glad" (Oh Brad)_ Brad joining her at her side. _"That you met Mom and you know Dad." (Oh Brad)_ she continued as she latched onto his arm. _"I've one thing to say and that's Brad, I'm mad, for you too. Oh Brad..."_ They started to walk down the aisle.

_"Oh... dammit."_

_"Janet I'm mad..."_

_"Oh... Janet."_

_"For you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"There's one thing left to do - ah - oo."_ They sang together

_"And that's go see the man who began it." (Janet)_ Brad started as the church hands bought in a coffin. _"When we met in his science exam-it. (Janet) Made me give you the eye and then panic (Janet) Now I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you."_ He pulled her into a waltz and they danced at the altar. "Dammit, Janet.

_"Oh Brad, I'm mad."_

_"Dammit, Janet."_

_"I love you."_ They sang as a they kissed.

* * *

"I would like," A man in with long grey hair covering one eye sat in a swivel chair started. He turned of a projector which displayed the picture from earlier. There was a red circle around the male church hand and an arrow pointing to the vicar. "ah, if I may, ...to take you on a strange journey." He pulled out a black book and opened it. The first 6 pages consisted of pictures of the previous events. "It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Brad Majors," he said flipping the page to see a picture of Brad and a statement. "And his fiancée, Janet Weiss," He said flipping it again to see a picture of Janet and a statement form her. "Two young, normal, healthy kids, left Denton that late November evening, to visit a Dr. Everett Scott," Again flipping the page and well you know what's on the pages by now. "Ex-tutor, now friend to both of them." He closed the book. "It's true there were dark storm clouds. Heavy, black, and pendulous, toward which they were driving. It's true, also, that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air, but, uh, they being normal kids, on a night out… well, they weren't going to let a storm spoil the rest of their evening, were they? On a night out..." He leaned closer. "It was a night out they were going to remember... for a very long time.

* * *

Night time and it was raining. A car containing our heroes rolled down the country roads. Janet was eating some sort of chocolate bar and offered Brad, who was driving, some, which he declined. A motorcycle passed the car, going in the opposite direction.

"Gosh, that's the third motorcycle that's passes us." Janet alleged shocked. "They sure do take their lives in their hands, what with the weather and all.

"Yes, life's pretty cheap to that type." Brad dismissed looking forlorn.

"Oh. ...What's the matter, Brad darling?"

"Oooh. We must have taken the wrong fork a few miles back." He stated as the stopped at a sign saying dead end. [You took the salad fork!]

"Oh, but where did those motorcycles come from?" [do-do-do-do..." etc. to twilight zone theme]

"Hmmm... well I guess we'll just have to turn back." Brad started to reverse, when there was a loud bang and the car shook.

"Oh! What was that bang?" Janet practically yelled.

"We must have a blowout. DAMMIT!" [Janet] He stated slapping the back of the seat. "I knew I should have gotten that spare tire fixed. Well, you just stay here and keep warm and I'll go for help.

"But where will you go in the middle of nowhere?"

"…Didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles? Maybe they have a telephone we could use."

"I'm going with you." She stated taking off he seatbelt.

"Oh, no, darling, there's no sense in both of us getting wet." [She's already wet! check the seat!]

"I'm coming with you! Besides darling, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful woman, [He is!] and you might never come back." [You should be so lucky! Brad laughed as they got out of the car, Janet put her newspaper over her head before she did.

* * *

Begecko-chan: It's done, the first chapter is done.

Becca: It would have been done earlier, but we went and watched Horrible Histories!

Begecko-chan: I didn't hear you complaining!

Becca: I wasn't you know I LOVE HORRIBLE HISTORIES!

Warui: I've got to admit, it's pretty good.

Begecko-chan: We're getting off topic again! I would like to thank bakuraslovergirl for putting this in my head.

Becca: You were talking about this ages ago!

Begecko-chan: Well, I had the idea ages ago, but you reminded me of it and put the metaphorical gears into motion! There might not be lemon in this but certainly lime! And to thank SK-fan7 for reviewing/liking my other lemons. Bye! *waves likes a maniac, and spills some coffee* CRAP!


	2. The Time Warping , Sweet Transvestite

Begecko-chan: Bonjour les gens! J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre

Becca: She's speaking in tongues!

Warui: Burn her!

Begecko-chan: non, non, non, je m'exerce pour GCSE

Becca: I got GCSE, wait she's doing French at GCSE!

Begecko-chan: oui oui idiots stupides!

Warui: Hey! I got that one. Wait a minute!

Begecko-chan: DÉBUT DU CHAPITRE!

* * *

"talking"

"singing"

(chorus)

[random thoughts I have whilst writing]

* * *

Brad kicked the tyre of the car and they quickly walked back to the castle. There was a sign on the castle gate reading 'Enter at your own risk'. They entered and soon found themselves at the door. (Sorry, but this song is boring!)

* * *

And so, it seemed that fortune had smiled on Brad and Janet and that they had found the assistance that their plight required. Or had they?

* * *

Brad and Janet arrived at the door dripping wet.

"Brad, let's go back, I'm cold and frightened..."

"Just a moment Janet, they might have a phone." Brad rings the bell, it clatters like it's broken. The door opens to reveal a young man. He looks like the male church hand, only now his hair is a wild star of onyx and vermillion with jagged aureate bangs, and 3 spiked up into the star.

"Hello." He asked in a deep baritone voice as his crimson orbs viewed them.

"Hi! My name is Brad Majors," He extended his hand for the man to shake it, but quickly pulled back when he didn't. "and this is my fiancée, Janet Weiss. I wonder if you could help us. You see our car broke down a few miles up the road... do you have a phone we might use?"

"You're wet." The man stated.

"Yes, it's raining." Janet stated, sending a confused look Brad's way.

"Yes." Brad said.

"Yes..." the man repeated. Lightning flashed to reveal a line of motorcycles [and to think this was regular Yu-Gi-Oh, the shame (yes that was a 5D's joke)] "I think that perhaps you both better come inside."

"You're too kind." Janet replied.

He turned and walked back inside, Brad and Janet followed. He closed the door while they walked ahead. Looking at the décor inside, they could see it was mostly covered in dust and cobwebs. There was music coming from a nearby room.

"Oh Brad, I'm frightened. What kind of place is this?

"Oh, it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdoes

"Oh." Janet replied forlornly.

"This way." The man said walking past them.

"Are you having a party?" Janet asked him. He stopped and turned to them.

"You've arrived on a very special night. It's one of the master's affairs. [Which one? Which gender? Which species?"]

"Oh, lucky him."

"You're lucky," another male said getting up from leaning on the bannister. "He's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" He straddled the bannister and slid down it backwards, laughing. He looked a lot like the other male, except he had huge, innocent amethyst eyes, purple tipped hair and instead of the 3 bangs in the black he had a little, cute one in the middle of his forehead and was also a couple inches shorter. He was dressed in a French maid's outfit. He threw a duster to the other male. The clock chimed seven times, even though it clearly said six. He walked over to it and opened it, revealing a dusty skeleton, he swept it twice before starting.

* * *

JOIN IN YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!

* * *

"_It's astounding; Time is fleeting; Madness takes it's toll. But listen closely..."_

"_Not for very much longer."_

"_I've got to keep control._ _I remember doing the time-warp." _He started to run around the hall, which a supporting pole through the centre. The hall itself was decorated with various knick-knacks.

"_Drinking those moments when; The blackness would hit me_." He continued until he reached the other male again.

"_And a void would be calling..." _They sang as they chased Brad and Janet into a nearby room. Said room was filled with a group of party goers.

"_Let's do the time-warp again." _they all sang, _"Let's do the time-warp again." _

* * *

He pulled down a diagram of the steps, "It's just a jump to the left." The criminologist said, and pointed to it with a stick.

* * *

"_And then a step to the right."_ The group sang, doing the moves.

* * *

"With you're hands on you hips. He continued demonstrating the motion.

* * *

The group followed the action and then sang, _"You bring your knees in tight."_ And they did. _"But it's the pelvic thrust, That really drives you insane. Let's do the time-warp again."_ Janet gasped and fainted [drama queen], but Brad caught her _"Let's do the time-warp again."_

"_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me." _The younger male started, _"So you can't see me, no, not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, Well secluded, I see all."_

"_With a bit of a mind flip"_

"_You're into the time slip."_

"_And nothing can ever be the same."_

"_You're spaced out on sensation."_

"_Like you're under sedation."_ Janet fainted again. [I think she wants an Oscar]

"Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again." As they sang they approached another male. He was sat atop a juke box; he had long white hair in tame spikes which trailed half way down his back, chocolate eyes and was quite pale. And this paleness was accentuated by the fact he was wearing black with colourful striped shorts, sparkly strapless top and a gold sequin blazer and matching top hat.

"_Well I was walking down the street just having a think," _he sang in a rich British accent. _"When this snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. He shook me up, he took me by surprise, He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again."_

"_Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again."_

* * *

"It's just a jump to the left." The narrator stated whilst jumping to the left, his stick had gone, but the diagram remained.

* * *

"_And then a step to the right."_

* * *

"With you're hands on you hips." Again demonstrating.

* * *

"_You bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust, That really drives you insane. Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again." _ The white haired male screamed, jumped off the juke box, and started to tap dance. He danced on the spot before spinning down the line of people and tripping and falling on the stairs. He pouted, picked up his hat and marched back over to the others.

"_Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again."_

* * *

"It's just a jump to the left." The criminologist was now stood on the desk.

* * *

Janet pulled on Brad's coat and gestured to the door.

"_And then a step to the right." _They started to make there way towards the door.

* * *

"With you're hands on you hips." He added, still on the table.

* * *

"You bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust, That really drives you insane. Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again." The music died down, and the group fell to the floor. [next time use Duracell!] Brad and Janet were stood by the door. Janet elbowed Brad in the ribs.

"Brad, say something." she whispered

"Say," He started and they all bolted upripght, "do any of you guys know how to Madison?"

"Brad, please, let's get out of here." she said as she started to push him out of the door.

"For God's sake keep a grip on yourself." Music started softly, but was slowly getting louder.

"But it... it seems so unhealthy here." The lift behind them started to descend with a figure inside.

"It's just a party, Janet."

"Well - I want to go."

"Well we can't go anywhere until I get to a phone."

"Well then ask the butler or someone." The figure started to tap their platform heel in time with the ascending music.

"Just a moment, Janet - we don't want to interfere with their celebration."

"This isn't the Junior Chamber of Commerce, Brad."

"They're probably foreigners with ways different than our own. They may do some more folk dancing." The group of dancers had noticed the figure and started laughing.

"Look, I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain scared." Janet shouted and turned her head and noticed the lowering figure, they were wearing a long black cloak, and had long white hair to half way down their back, looking much like the other whitette, only taller and more feral.

"I'm here - there's nothing to worry about." The lift had fully descended, Brad looked over and the figure turned round. Janet screamed and fainted, again. From the front you could see the differences between the two. The man in the lift had crimson eyes, and his features were more chiselled, much like how the butler is to the maid. He also had thick black eye make up and blood red lipstick.

_"How do you do, I," _he started in a rough English accent. _"See you've met my, Faithful handyman.." _He leaned over to Brad's side of the elevator. _"He's just a little brought down, Because when you knocked, He thought you were the candyman." _He strode out of the lift, towards the room. _"Don't get strung out, by the way I look. Don't judge a book be its cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day, But by night I'm one hell of a lover."_ By this line he had reached the stage. He ripped off his black cloak to show he's wearing wearing an all black outfit consisting of a corset, panties, a garter belt with thigh high stockings, and a pearl necklace. [phwoar] _"I'm a just a sweet transvestite, From Transsexual, Transylvania." _He jumped off the stage and marched over to Brad and Janet whilst singing.

_"Let me show you around, Maybe play you a sound. You look like you're both pretty groovy." _He pulled a face, stood infront of them, and walked them into the room _"Or if you want something visual, That's not too abysmal, We could take in an old Steve Reeves Movie." He started to walk away from them and they followed._

"_I'm glad we caught you at home, Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry." _Brad sang after him. He reached a water cooler and got a drink.

"Right."

_"We'll just say where we are,"_ He had a drink and started to shake the hands of the other Transylvanians. _"Then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry." _He threw his water at the camera and turned back to them.

_"Well you got caught with a flat, well, how 'bout that? Well, babies, don't you panic." _He walked away again._ "By the light of the night it'll all seem all right. I'll get you a satanic mechanic." _He walked up on the stage again. _"I'm just a sweet transvestite." _He met his doppelganger and they stood next to each other and simultaniously bobbed hips. _"From Transsexual, Transylvania." _He sat down into the chair, flicking his legs over the arm, the other three joining around the chair. The hosts duplicate by the others legs, the maid on the back and the butler on the other side near the mans head.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" he asked.

"Night." the butler echoed.

"Or maybe a bite?"

"Bite." the doppelganger also echoed, before seductively nearly licking the others leg.

"I could show you my favorite obsession. I've been making a man," he grabbed one of the butlers bangs loosely, before dropping it and continuing."With blond hair and a tan, And he's good for relieving my... tension." He slowly rose from his chair as he continued singing.

_"I'm just a sweet transvestite_._From Transsexual, Transylvania." _As he rose the two near the arms of the chair sunk into it, whilst the small tri-coloured haired male, grabbed one of the smaller whitette's legs, banding and stretching it in time with the music.

"HIT IT, HIT IT! _I'm just a sweet transvestite" _

_"Sweet transvestite" _the others echoed. The host, walked down from the stage and barged through Brad and Janet, as he sung the next line.

_"From Transsexual,"_

"_Transylvania." _They all sang. He reached the lift once more, and turned to face his public.

"So, Come up to the lab, And see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici-" he held for three seconds, "pation. _But maybe the rain, _Isn't really to blame. So I'll remove the cause," he started to chuckle as he closed the old fashioned metal grate elevator doors. "But not the symptom." he flicked the switch and the elevator rose, leaving Brad and Janet with the help and guest once more.

* * *

Begecko-chan: Ah le chapitre est fini

Becca: Are you gonna talk like that all day?

Begecko-chan: OUI!

Warui: I was afraid of that!

Begecko-chan: Je dois, c'est l'un des seules options qui restent que je l'ai choisie en tenant compte elles ont baissé théâtre!

Becca: I got options and Drama. Oh she's sad because they cancelled Drama.

Begecko-chan: Je dois prendre l'art. Non qu'il n'y ait rien de mal à cela, je suis juste la merdeà elle. Cela et en français et d'histoire.

Becca: I'm confused. Bye everyone, me and Warui are gonna knock some sense and hopefully English into her brain.

Begecko-chan: Vous pouvez tout simplement apprendre les gars français!


	3. MUST READ!

Now I'm sure you've heard that FF.N is deleting stories containing:

yaoi

yuri

violence

lemons

stories based on songs

(of which at least one of my stories contains one of these)

and so many other ideas

* * *

Now I've said this numerous times, but I think this would have easily been avoided by adding an MA rating, but that's too easy. FF.N have to delete them instead, and that's out of order.

* * *

If you want to sign the petition you can find the link on GinnNekoChan's profile. But there is more that we can do. That is the reason for the Black Out Day. It will be all day on the 23 of June (GTM timing) and on this day I ask that no one goes onto the fanfiction site. Do not read, don't review, don't message anyone, don't upload. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

PEOPLE! THIS IS CHRONICALLY IMPORTANT! THE FANFICTION ADMINS ARE GETTING RID OF STORIES LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE FOR HAVING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND/OR LEMONS! STOP THE MADNESS!

Please spread the word about the Black Out Day and where to sign the petition against the destruction of our stories. I have been working on this story for over six months and I will be devastated if it gets deleted. If that happens they will also most likely shut down my account and I won't be able to put up any of the many story ideas that I have.

* * *

I ask that you not only join in but put this in your stories as an author's note and put it on to your profile. When you do, and I know that everyone who cares about the awesome stories on this site will do so, add your name to the list below.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness  
Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean  
Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007  
kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88  
Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

Oc

cultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune

Mrs. Kitsune

yyh-ygo-fma

naturalgeek123

yugiohgirlkasha516

Begecko-chan

* * *

Here are the websites!

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

#petition / lemons-for-fanfiction


End file.
